Les cauchemars d'un ange
by CloSephi - SoRiku
Summary: Neku, Shiki, Beat et Rhyme vont faire leur dernière mission avec l'aide de Sora et Riku. Mais cette mission se révèle plus difficile que prévu et des imprévus arrivent. Mais en même temps Neku ressent des sentiments forts pour Joshua. Joshua x Neku et SoRiku. Spoiler de 3D. YAOI! Homophobes passent leur chemin.
1. Prologue

Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts et tous ceux qui apparaissent dedans, ceux de The World Ends With You ne m'appartiennent pas - à mon grand regret.

Le couple principal sera Neku et Joshua avec du Soriku. Beat sera toujours et encore le grand-frère protecteur et maladroit de la mignonne petite Rhyme. Et Shiki l'adolescente joyeuse, amicale et adorée qu'elle est, la restera.

**SPOILER DE KINGDOM HEARTS 3D!**

**COUPLE YAOI QUI SERA SUREMENT PLUS APPRONFONDIS PAR LA SUITE!**

**HOMOPHOBES PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN!**

Résumé C'est la dernière mission pour Neku, Shiki, Beat et Rhyme et le nightmare sera de taille pour la fin. Sora et Riku viendront les aider dans cet quêtes n'ont pas qu'ils pensent que ceux de TWEWY soient trop faible mais parce que ce sont surement leur dernier moment ensemble. Cependant il y a des complications ou plutôt des imprévus, il semblerait que des ténèbres très puissantes veuillent s'en prendre à nos amis et les emêcher de revivre.

Avant que vous ne commencez à lire quelques infos:

Les nightmare sont les cauchemars mais c'est le mot originel.

Les spirit sont les esprits et les Dreams Eaters sont les Avales Rêves.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Les cauchemars d'un ange...**

**Prologue**

Le jeune homme aux cheveux écrasés par son casque regardait sa main de façon irrégulière et répété par des intervalles très courts. Le temps s'écoulait... tout doucement... seconde par seconde. Soudain le temps s'arrêta. _Ils_ avaient réussi. Neku Sakuraba lança un regard vers sa partenaire, Shiki Misaki, elle aussi regardait sa main. Un sourire apparut sur son visage puis elle se jeta sur le jeune homme en cirant : « -_Ils_ ont réussi ! Sora et monsieur le cheva- euh Riku ont détruit ce nightmare !

-Mouais... ça serait mieux si tu ne hurlais pas dans mes oreilles ! » Grommela Neku. Elle se retira de son ami et rétorqua dans un ton moqueur : « - Comment veux-tu que je te fasse mal aux oreilles avec ton casque qui est un si bon bouclier pour les ultrasons ? » Neku grogna contre la jeune fille. Cette dernière rit de bon cœur.

Une fois son rire terminé celui qui avait les cheveux en épis demanda : « - Et maintenant ?

- Maintenant quoi ?

-On va continuer nos missions ça je sais mais... penses-tu que l'on pourra revoir Sora ?

-Et Riku ? » Tous deux se fixaient triste de ne pas savoir si ils pourraient revoir leur deux nouveaux amis, même si sur le visage du garçon cela se voyait moins. Puis ils entendirent des bruits de pas venir vers eux. En position d'attaque ils étaient près à riposter contre les nightmare qui arriveraient. Mais ils furent soulagé voyant un garçon aux cheveux un peu ondulé au bout, qui n'allaient pas plus que la nuque et de couleur platine. Les yeux de Neku s'intensifièrent à la vue du jeune homme qui avait le même âge que lui.

« - Il y a toujours une chance pour que nous puissions les revoir. Tout ne dépendra que de leur 'timing'. »

Déclara le nouveau venu en plaçant correctement une mèche à sa place grâce à un passage de la main rapide et agile. Ce détail, le jeune garçon aux casques l'avaient remarqué et l'avait fait légèrement rougir. Mais personne ne s'en rendit compte... du moins ce que l'argenté laissait croire.

« - Joshua doit avoir raison. » Dit fièrement la rousse aux cheveux long. Joshua était le surnom de Yoshiya Kiryu donné par ses parents, ce garçon ressemblait à un ange aux yeux de Neku mais ce dernier était tellement renfermé auparavant que même après la rencontre chaleureuse avec Sora, il n'était pas prêt de s'ouvrir entièrement et surtout sur ce genre de sujet.

D'après Joshua, c'était leur dernière mission et pour cet événement spécial, l'argenté avait réussi à prendre contact avec Sora qui était de passage pour repasser son examen, et celui avait accepté avec joie de venir avec son meilleur ami – ou plus – Riku. Ils étaient là tous les deux. Sora se jeta dans les bras de Neku car il était de nature caline, comme un spirit bien dompté disait Riku – même si c'est lui le spirit ici. Le meilleur ami de Sora qui avait aussi les cheveux argentés discutait avec Beat, Rhyme et Joshua. Ce que le garçon ressemblant à Sora remarqua de suite, Joshua riait avec ce garçon qui avait les mêmes couleurs de cheveux que lui, alors qu'avec lui il était toujours sérieux, certes il lui parlait avec une voix plus douce quand ils étaient entre eux, son ami lui caressait souvent la joue tout en parlant car lorsqu'il parlait, Joshua devait toujours avoir les mains occupé, soit à faire des mouvements galants ou à tenir son menton quand cela devenait vraiment sérieux ou à passer dans ses beaux cheveux ou à caresser tendrement les joues rosés de son interlocuteur préféré.

L'homologue de Sora était tellement pris dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarquait pas qu'il était devenu rouge. À côté de lui Shiki et Sora parlaient changeant toujours de sujet. Mais qui a dit que Sora était totalement stupide ? Car il remarqua l'intérêt que portait le roux à l'argenté, il souriait malicieusement dans un coin de ses lèvres. Neku et Joshua lui faisait penser à lui-même et Riku. Tout d'abord ami puis après amant. Le brun était donc décidé d'aider Neku à comprendre ses sentiments à les dévoiler.

Une dispute éclata de l'autre groupe, enfin une dispute... c'était plutôt Beat qui criait. Daisukenojo Bito avait changé son nom aux yeux de ses proches mêmes si officiellement c'est son vrai nom et il s'était lui-même surnommé Beat, ni Neku, ni Sora et ni Shiki ne comprenait la nécessité de changer son nom. Même lorsqu'on perd la mémoire, on peut toujours comprendre pourquoi un proche faisait tel ou tel chose. C'est pourquoi Rhyme Bito ne se posait pas de question sur ce garçon dont elle ne souvient toujours pas que c'est son grand-frère. La dernière option pour le comprendre est d'être aussi compréhensif, penseur et intelligent que Joshua et Riku. Comme quoi ce sont peut-être ceux qui ont les cheveux argentés qui sont supérieur à tout le monde... Après que Beat se soit calmé car le deuxième groupe avait éclaté de rire – même le cher Joshua de Neku, il était d'informer la mission qui allait bientôt commencer.

Aimant la hauteur et être au-dessus des gens, il s'était mis debout près du magasin que donnait les escaliers tandis que le reste du groupe était en bas des marches, Joshua déclara : « Cette dernière mission ne sera pas la plus facile... C'est un peu pour cela que j'ai encore demandé à Sora et Riku de venir. Nous allons avoir un nigtmare encore plus puissant que tous ceux que vous aurez ou rencontrer. Riku tu devras faire très attention car les nightmare sont attirés par les spirit et deux fois plus quand ceux-ci ont leur propres rêves. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de vous séparer en deux groupes tandis que moi je me téléporterais grâce au portail que m'a crée Rhyme. Sora, Neku et Shiki vous vous occuperez des trois quartiers ainsi que de la poste et ceux qui restent, Riku, Beat et Rhyme vous vous concentrerez sur le reste. Je ferait de mon mieux pour vous aider et à vous dire les mouvements de l'ennemi. Je pense que c'est tout et ce n'est pas mal pour une fin. » Ils étaient restés silencieux tout le long des instructions car elles étaient très importantes pour pouvoir être coordonnés. Neku, Shiki, Beat et Rhyme regardèrent leur main et ils virent que les chiffres bougèrent :

_**60:00**_

_**59:59**_

_**59:58**_

La mission avait commencé et tous partirent en direction de leur zone. Joshua fixa la place vide et soupira, bientôt ils reviendraient à la vie et Neku le détestera quand il se rappellera...

* * *

**Tout d'abord je tiens à vous remercier, vous lecteurs et lectrices d'avoir lu ce prologue. Je tiens à rajouter que je n'ai jamais joué à The World Ends With You mais que je suis documentée sur le sujet. De plus pour ne pas faire d'erreures j'ai préféré donc mettre Neku et ses amis dans Kingdom Hearts 3D car c'est mon tout premier KH et que j'ai adoré Sora, Riku et les persos de TWEWY. Donc pour ce qui s'agit des missions je fais comme je veux car dans 3D, ils ne précisent pas comment ils ont leur missions, par qui, et quand, dans le monde de Travers Town. Ne m'en tenez pas rigueur si il y a un problème, s'il vous-plaît, je ne suis qu'une lycéenne qui a écrit ce prologue en moins de deux heures.**

**Bisous tout le monde et dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé.**


	2. Chapter 1

Les personnages appartiennent tous à Square Enix même ceux de TWEWY et la ville Travers Town leur appartient aussi. Il ne me reste plus rien sauf la tournure de l'histoire.

Comme toujours dans cette histoire le couple principale sera Joshua x Neku. Sora et Riku sont toujours dans la partie. Et le reste de la bande est là!

**SPOILER DE KINGDOM HEARTS 3D!**

Résumé : Sora, Neku et Shiki doivent explorer les premiers quartiers tandis que Riku, Beat et Rhyme explore le reste des endroits.

mot clés:

les pins sont des badges qui servent dans le jeu TWEWY

Petit message:

Remerciement à Alvine d'avoir été la premiere à lire.

Je remercie aussi DaysOfDestiny pour sa review et ses conseils. J'ai essayé d'espacer un peu plus mon texte.

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

**Les cauchemars d'un ange...**

**Chapitre 1**

Sora, Neku et Shiki s'aventurèrent dans le deuxième quartier. Tout avait l'air calme. C'est ce qui perturba les compagnons. Peut-être le nightmare se trouvait-il dans un autre endroit ? Plusieurs nightmare apparurent et se mirent à attaquer. C'était principalement des Miaou Waou, des Barbilion, des Zarpent, des Neko et des Kooma Panda mais à des niveaux plus élevés qu'au dernier passage de Sora.

Le futur maître de la Keyblade s'amusait à regarder ses deux spirit : un Miaou Waou qu'il avait nommé Doggy Sora expliquait sa décision par le fait qu'il ressemblait trop à un chien mais ''dog'' ce n'était pas assez mignon donc il fallait rajouter un -y mais en plus un -g parce que sinon ''dogy'' ça n'était pas encore assez mignon... et son deuxième Dreams Eater qui était un Lapinouïe surnommé Lapinou tout simplement se confrontaient à leur ennemi. Neku laissa une grimace paraître sur son visage lorsqu'il appris les noms de ces deux Dreams Eaters tandis que Shiki sauta de joie en compagnie du propriétaire des deux spirits. C'est vrai que Sora a une manière très spécial pour choisir les noms...

Ils inspectaient le quartier, Neku était monté près du clocher, Shiki regardait prés de la maison des dalmatiens dans le vrai monde. Et Sora grimpait sur le toit des maisons pour aller vers le passage qui conduisait au troisième quartier. Bien sur les Dreams Eaters étaient au rendez-vous.

- O -

Sur le clocher, le roux fixait les cartons puis le quartier vue d'en haut. Sa partenaire se trouvait dans une impasse et son ami s'amusait à courir sur les toits avec ses spirits.

Soudain, plusieurs nightmares entourèrent le jeune homme aux écouteurs. Celui-ci sortit un pin de sa poche où il y avait dessiné une flamme. Il se servit de son psych pour faire jaillir des flammes qui éradiquèrent quelques uns mais d'autres se rapprochèrent l'obligeant à sauter. À la place de disparaître, les Zarpent et les Neko firent la même chose que leur ennemi. Au grand malheur du garçon, dés qu'il avait touché le sol de nouveaux opposants arrivèrent. Et Neku tenta de les éliminer mais ils étaient de plus en plus fort.

- O -

La rousse essaya d'ouvrir les portes mais celles-ci étaient fermées à clés. Alors elle décida de revenir en arrière.

Au loin elle vit son partenaire tomber mais elle s'aperçut qu'il s'était lui-même laissé tombé au sol. Plusieurs nightmares suivirent la descente, elle poussa un petit cri de surprise. Jamais elle n'avait vu ces monstres les poursuivre ! Neku était encerclé ! Et il se débattait comme il le pouvait. Alors qu'elle voulut le rejoindre, ce fut à son tour d'être attaquée. Elle envoya sa poupée Mr. Mew au combat et cette peluche semblant inoffensif, s'anima et entreprit une bataille contre les Barbilion, qui attaquaient sa propriétaire. Grâce à cela elle put rejoindre son ami.

- O -

Le brun qui sautait sur le toit avec Doggy riait car il aimait faire la course avec ses spirits adorés. Il sauta du toit pour se retrouver face à la porte menant au quartier suivant. Des regards rapides sur la rue étouffante puis il jugea que leur cible ne se trouvait pas ici. Il se rendit compte que Doggy et Lapinou restaient fixe en direction du mur opposé à la porte. Sora n'eut d'autre choix que de se rapprocher d'eux pour les rassurer mais très vite, il comprit pourquoi ils agissaient étrangement.

Des Kooma et des Miaou Waou coincèrent le petit groupe dans la rue étroite. Un sourire malicieux apparut sur les lèvres du manieur de la Keyblade. Il comptait les écraser en un rien de temps ! C'est ce qu'il fallait faire si il voulait rattraper le niveau de son meilleur ami qui était loin devant lui. Le jeune homme avec la clé géante se jeta sur un mur et prenant appui sur celui-ci il se propulsa en tournoyant vers les Dreams Eaters. Les deux autres qui avaient un niveau très élevé – surtout Doggy – se jetèrent sur leur opposant sans pitier. Les spirits mangeaient les nightmares et c'étaient réciproque. Alors, lorsque les ennemis se transformer en poussière noir, le Miaou Waou et le Lapinouïe avalèrent ce qui ressemblaient à des cendres.

Une fois la rue déserte, le futur Maître de la Keyblade décida de rejoindre ses deux coéquipiers qui devaient être en difficultés.

- O -

Une fois que Neku et Shiki avaient pu se rejoindre, ils n'attendirent pas plus pour faire leur fusion. Deux grands – enfin pas aussi grand que Godzilla – firent leur apparition et chacun d'eux fut monté par Shiki ou Neku.

« Prêt à mourir ? » Demanda la jeune fille fashion d'un air malicieux tendit que son nounours préféré assaillait ses ennemis.

« Alors mourrez ! » Répondit Neku de façon direct tandis que Mr. Mew faisait la même chose que celui de de sa partenaire.

Une fois tous les nightmares détruis, Sora arriva en hurlant leur nom. Lorsqu'ils furent rassemblés ils s'assurèrent qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient de blessure grave. Puis ils décidèrent de se rendre au troisième quartier. C'était à cet endroit que le manieur de la Keyblade avait du se battre contre les boss envoyé par Pélisort. L'endroit n'était pas spacieux mais cela faciliterait la tâche. Même si au fond, chacun d'eux espérait se trouver face au fameux Dreams Eaters afin de terminer la mission.

Pour ne pas être pris par surprise et séparé comme précédemment, ils se mirent d'accord pour rester ensemble. Le brun s'amusa à détruire les cartons. Ils allèrent vers une porte où l'emblème du feu prenait tout le centre de la porte mais il y avait des cartons devant. Rien.

Derrière la petite fontaine où trônait les statuts d'orées du couple de la Belle et le Clochard. Rien.

Revenus au centre du quartier, ils soupirèrent. Mais encore des Dreams Eaters vinrent les combattre. Des Kooma et des Zarpent les attaquaient. Shiki se défendit comme elle put tandis que son partenaire esquiva de chaud et Sora fit une roulade. Se relevant de suite, il leva sa clé contre le Kooma qui s'évanouit dans les airs. Neku avait dans la main un pin qui représentait l'élément glace, il tendit sa main vers ses ennemis et tous furent congelé.

« Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. »Ajouta-t-il en se tenant normalement. Sora était bouche-bée. Il ne savait pas que son ami pouvait faire ça ! Puis il se tourna vers Shiki.

« Shiki, tu n'es pas blessée ? » Demanda le brun. Celle-ci rit un peu en secouant la tête négativement.

« J'ai une très bonne défense. » Rajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Cette zone ayant été examiné, le trio partit vers le premier quartier. C'était là que le cher Joshua de Neku avait fait son discours. Shiki courut vers le passage qui conduisait au tri postale puis se tourna nerveusement vers les deux garçons.

« Hum. Je ne pense pas pouvoir être utile si je descends. Je ne sais pas vraiment faire des grands sauts et tout le reste. Donc ce serait mieux si Mr. Mew et moi restions en haut pour explorer cette zone. » Les deux compagnons de la jeune fille se fixèrent puis reportèrent leur attention sur elle.

« ça pourrait être très dangereux de rester seul. Tu es sûre ? » Demanda Sora pas très convaincu de l'idée. « Sinon, j'irais en bas tout seul et vous vous restez ensemble. » Neku ne dit rien mais réfléchit à cette proposition. Son regard survola le magasin qui se tenait au dessus des escaliers, puis il descendit vers les tables vides et revint sur le magasin.

« -C'est étrange. Joshua n'est toujours pas venu nous voir.

-Ne t'en fait pas, je suis sûr qu'il pense à toi aussi, **Ton** Joshua. » Répliqua le brun en riant.

Un peu vexé, le roux ne rétorqua pas et plutôt poussa Sora vers la plate forme qui menait au tri postale. Le brun ne se fit pas prié et sauta à l'intérieur.

- O -

Neku et Shiki profitèrent pour scruter chaque recoin. À par quelques nightmares il n'y avaient rien. Sora en mettait du temps. Le jeune homme aux écouteurs ne put s'empêcher de profiter de ce temps de répits pour penser à son ami aux cheveux platine. À sa douce main qui caressait ses joues.

« Neku ! Neku ! Tu m'écoutes ?! » Hurla la rousse aux cheveux longs faisant sortir Neku de sa transe. Ce dernier hocha rapidement la tête. « Je m'inquiète pour Sora. » Répéta-t-elle.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de t'en faire. Il sait ce qu'il fait. » Il prit un moment avant de dire d'une voix à peine audible : « Enfin... je l'espère. »

- O -

Sora sauta sur un rail puis glissa dessus. En plein milieu il se jeta dans le vide et atterrit tranquillement au sol. Il fut accueillit de suite par des Miau Waou et des Barbillion. Doggy et Lapinoue apparurent des qu'ils sentirent que leur ami était en danger. Une bataille démarra de suite mais le brun trouvait cela amusant. Faisant apparaître des ballons qu'il frappa et qui touchèrent les ennemis puis disparurent ensemble. Il continua à avancer et à plusieurs endroits, des troupes de nightmares l'attendaient. Enchaînant les attaques physique et magiques. Il remarqua que ses attaques Salut et Étincelle X fonctionnaient toujours aussi bien. Il se servit des rails pour atteindre certains endroits mais il n'y avait aucune trace du géant Dreams Eaters. Après avoir fait le tour du tri postale et d'avoir l'impression d'avoir augmenté de niveau, il décida de revenir voir le duo qui devait l'attendre.

- O -

Ils étaient réunis et désespérés car ils avaient exploré toute leur zone et aucun signe de leur cible. Neku regarda la paume de sa main et laissa une grimace s'affichait sur son visage.

**25 : 28**

**25 : 27**

**25 : 26**

Un soupire collectif se fit entendre dans la quartier désert et silencieux. L'inquiétude s'empara de cœur de Neku. La moitié du temps était déjà passé ! L'autre groupe aussi étaient-ils dans le même cas ? Certainement car dans le cas contraire Joshua serait venu les prévenir. Soudain il se remit à penser à ce garçon qui pour lui ressemblait à un ange, cette personne a dit qu'elle les aiderait mais il n'avait fait aucun signe de vie. Neku aurait voulu qu'il soit là. Pour l'aider, pour le rassurer. Sora tenta vainement de rendre optimiste ses deux amis. Shiki continua à sourire et à dire qu'ils trouveront le nightmare de la mission mais même si elle était d'habitude du genre à ne pas se laisser abattre, elle perdit courage peu à peu. Sora demanda donc si ils ne désiraient pas faire une pause mais les deux autres refusèrent. Le temps était compté !

La jeune fille dit tout haut : « Il n'y a que des petits Dreams Eaters ! Mais où est-il ? Ce nightmare soi-disant surpuissant ! » Elle perdait graduellement son sang froid. Elle fut obliger de se calmer quand elle sentit la main réconfortante de son partenaire sur son épaule. Elle serra plus fort sa peluche dans ses bras et murmura quelques choses d'incompréhensible dont la seule chose audible fut « … Eri … ».

Soudain le garçon tant attendu apparut. Au départ le trio fit un bond en arrière surpris puis ils se détendirent voyant que c'était leur sauveur. Le roux porta un regard attendri à Joshua mais celui-ci avait une expression neutre et sérieuse.

« J'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle par rapport à la mission. Le Dream Eaters que nous cherchons est différent. Il aurait dut être moins puissant. Ce nightmare se cache dans l'ombre et il est capable de m'empêcher de me téléporter à ma guise. Mais j'ai détecté sa présence sur la Place de la Fontaine. Riku et les autres sont déjà sur place. Mais ça risque d'être très difficile de plus il reste un peu plus de vingt minutes. » Expliqua Joshua. Le trio étaient rassurés, ils avaient enfin trouvé leur cible et avant la fin du temps. Un regard vers chacun, ils hochèrent la tête et se dirigèrent précipitamment vers la Place de la fontaine.

**~ O ~**

Riku, Beat et Rhyme se précipitèrent vers la porte qui conduisait à la Place de la fontaine. Le blond avec le bonnet noir avec une tête de mort, était sur un skateboard avec la petite Rhyme tandis que l'argenté sautait de mur en mur avec rapidité et élégance – qui n'était pas voulu. Arrivés sur la place, le maître de la Keyblade invoqua ses précieux alliés, les spirits. Il y avait toujours son fidèle vampory, Mimi, et un Tyranoregis qui était nommé Rex. Cette place était vraiment grande, c'est pourquoi la petite fille décida d'explorer l'entrée de la poste, le jeune au bonnet prit son skate pour scruter les recoins au sol tandis que le jeune homme possédant la marque des Dreams Eater au dos explora les endroits en hauteur avec l'aide de Mimi, pendant que Rex écrasait les nightmares.

Rhyme passa une fois, la deuxième fois elle souleva les cailloux suspects – donc toutes – et les couvercles des poubelles propres et vides puis elle revint au point de départ.

Beat roula près des bâtiments en n'allant pas trop vite et il donnait de léger coup de puis à la terre pour se propulser, fixait tous les recoins même les plus sombres. Il tourna autour de la fontaine plusieurs fois puis rejoignit sa partenaire qui était près des lampadaires qui donnaient l'accès à une ruelle noir – c'était de là qu'ils venaient.

Riku, accompagné de Mimi, se tenait debout sur la fontaine, il fixait l'eau qui se trouvait à une dizaine de mètre de lui. Puis il tourna son regard où il vit qu'il n'y avait qu'un grand coffre ouvert depuis longtemps – depuis son premier passage précisément. Voyant qu'il n'y avait rien, il rejoignit ses deux amis. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de discuter pour comprendre que le nightmare n'était pas ici.

« Bon et bien, un de fait ! » S'écria Beat pour rendre l'atmosphère plus enjouée.

« Oui. Mais bientôt tu vas crier car tu aurais espéré que le Dreams Eater soit là pour ne pas avoir à le chercher. » Répliqua Rhyme de sa voix qui était innocente.

« Comment ça ?! Puisque c'est comme ça, je ne crierai pas ! » Cria le blond.

« Tu viens de le faire. » Lui dit la petite blonde en le pointant du doigt.

« Riku dis quelque chose ! » S'exprima furieux le perdant de la conversation. Même si il avait déjà vécu ce genre de scène entre ces deux-là, Riku ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver ça hilarant. Il rit un peu puis il entendit Beat le suppliait « Riku, je t'en prie aide-moi ! » Mais c'était trop tard, le fou rire entre eux trois se termina difficilement. Ils se tenaient tous le ventre et essuyaient les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Une minute plus tard, ils redevinrent tous les trois sérieux.

La main placé de façon à ce que l'on puisse voir sa paume, la petite fille dit : « Nous n'avons plus que quarante-cinq minutes et les endroits à explorer sont immense ! » Ils hochèrent la tête mais Riku les stoppa.

« Nous devrions nous séparer. Rhyme, tu iras au quatrième quartier. Beat, toi, tu visiteras la serre et moi je serais à l'extérieur. » Le blond faillit s'opposer à cette décision mais la petite fille fut plus rapide et acquiesça. Une mine boudeuse apparut sur le garçon qui avait quinze ans. Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de discuter plus longtemps donc ils suivirent le plan.

- O -

Rhyme regarda les deux autres partirent. Elle se trouvait face à deux lampadaires qui se tenaient prés de deux escaliers qui étaient opposés et entre les objets qui éclairaient le début du quartier, il y avait plusieurs cartons.

Elle descendit l'escalier du côté Est. À chaque pas qu'elle faisait, la cloche qui était à son cou résonnait. Une fois descendu, elle arriva à une petite place circulèrent qui avait trois sorties. Une menait vers une place semblable mais qui avait un magasin très lumineux, l'autre était conduit par un escalier qui amenait à la grande place prés du stand de jeu et du magasin, la dernière était l'escalier par laquelle la petite fille semblant être androgyne venait d'arriver. Soudain des Dreams Eater apparurent. Il y avait des Boulobéé et des Bélin. La petite blonde fit apparaître une boule blanche dans sa main puis la lança vers le centre de la petite place. Les nightmares allèrent se jeter sur elle mais des rayons lumineux les pourfendirent alors ils disparurent en devenant du sable noir. Les attaques provenaient de la sphère blanche qui s'évapora dans les aires.

De façon très optimiste, elle prit la sortie Ouest, celle de la place similaire. Les escaliers opposés à celle qu'elle avait pris au départ, menaient à cette place. D'autres nightmares mais elle dut faire un bond en arrière car un Boulobéé c'était posté près d'elle et avait essayé de la toucher avec son spore qui donne l'état morphée. La petite fille au pull orange avec une tête de mort qui avait le contour d'un cœur dessus, ayant réussi à esquiver l'attaque, elle voulut recommencer l'attaque avec la sphère blanche mais elle dut esquiver les sabots d'un Bélin. Elle comprit que cela serait plus difficile que prévu. C'était comme si ils analysaient pour mieux la combattre. Rhyme appela un Barbilion et celui-ci prit par surprise le nouvel assaillant et le fit disparaître par une morsure tranchante. La rêveuse et son spirit foncèrent vers les nightmares qui essayèrent de dévorer le Barbilion mais grâce à des sphères qu'elle faisait apparaître de ses mains et les jetait sur ses ennemis, elle empêcher ces nightmares de manger son spirit. Car elle savait que les nightmares mangent les spirits et c'est réciproque. Ils avaient réussi de détruire tous leurs opposants.

Elle fixa son Barbilion qui hérissait à volonté comme un cri de victoire. La petite fille attendit un peu afin de reprendre son souffle. Décidée, elle passa les escaliers qui menait à la place principale. Les mogs, petit être qui s'occupaient du jeu et de tous les magasins, se trouvaient près de leur stand, fidèle à leur poste. Alors qu'elle s'avançait pour les rejoindre elle s'aperçut que ces êtres ressemblants à des peluches se dépêchèrent de se cacher. Rhyme comprit que les Dreams Eater arrivaient. Bien qu'elle aurait voulu que ce soit celui de la mission, elle savait que ce serait trop beau de plus toute seule elle ne ferait pas le poids. Comme prévu, ce fut des Boulobéé, des Bélin, des Hypercampe et des Girafoudre en plusieurs quantités. Si Beat apprenait sa situation il lui aurait dit de fuir. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Car c'était son devoir ! Son Barbilion était sur l'offensif et n'attendait qu'un signe pour commencer la bataille. La petite fille leva les mains vers le sol et du sol sortit un Cératerror. Une fois invoqué les deux spirits foncèrent sur leurs ennemis avec comme but principale celui de protéger Rhyme. Celle-ci leva les mains vers le ciel puis une pluie de lumière jaillit. Le nombre des nightmares diminua rapidement mais un d'entre eux se démarqua facilement. Un Girafoudre plus grand que les autres fixait l'humaine de ces yeux écarlates. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais un léger tremblement se fit sentir au niveau de ses jambes. Celui-la n'était pas comme les autres ! Allait-elle réussir à le battre ?

- O -

Beat traversait les endroits rapidement grâce à sa planche qui avait des roulettes. Il arriva dans la serre et se servit de son skate et des remparts pour glisser dessus tout en descendant. La serre était verdoyante et en bas tout poussait dans n'importe qu'elle sens. Le jeune homme avec le bonnet noir grimaça car avec toutes ces plantes, il ne pouvait pas rouler. Enfin normalement... il sortit d'autre roues qui étaient des tout terrain. Il trafiqua le bas de son skateboard. Puis il testa son semi-nouveau skate. Il commençait à peine à se plaire de faire quelques mètres que des Dreams Eater vinrent le déranger. Ne perdant pas de temps, il invoqua son fameux Kooma et avec agilité et vitesse il détruisit ses opposants. Visiter la serre était facile et aisée c'était tellement petit. Il décida de repartir pour retrouver sa petite sœur amnésique.

- O -

Riku laissa son ami rentrer dans la serre tandis que lui commençait à faire le tour. Ses chaussures qui étaient dans l'eau, étaient aussi imperméable. La magie des rêves était étonnante. Il sauta par dessus le toit. Par dessus la serre, se trouvait une multitude de Dreams Eater. Deux Zéléphant chargèrent Riku mais – toujours grâce à la magie des rêves – Rex apparut pour s'interposer devant l'un deux tandis que le maître de la Keyblade sauta. Son saut était très haut et il glissa dans les airs pour atterrir derrière un Hoptarie qu'il élimina facilement. Étant loin de ses ennemis car ses spirits faisaient diversions, il utilisa la technique Zantetsuken. Faisant tourner sa Keyblade de façon à ce quel soit en face de lui, tout en faisant apparaître des pétales de cerisier, puis il disparut et ré apparut derrière Cafacorne en position de fin d'attaque et le nightmare redevint poussière. Riku sut qu'il devait se dépêcher alors il mit son arme droit devant lui et la leva. Des flammes apparurent du bout de la clé et elle tournèrent sur toute la place. Le toit était de nouveau vide.

Il était redescendu par le côté opposé de celui où il était monté. D'autres nightmares bloquèrent son chemin. Après les avoir maudits il dut se battre. Cette fois-ci ils étaient plus nombreux et des Salamortel l'attendaient de pied ferme – puisqu'ils ne peuvent pas quitter le sol. Alors que la situation devenait vraiment difficile, un Kooma possédant le signe des spirits arriva à la rescousse ainsi que son invocateur qui se déplacer toujours sur sa planche. Tous deux joignirent leur force pour abattre ceux qui s'opposaient à eux.

Ils venaient à peine de se débarrasser d'eux que leur spirits fixaient la porte en position de combat. Les deux garçons comprirent que Rhyme devait avoir des problèmes. Ils quittèrent le cinquième quartier pour se rendre au quatrième quartier. Comme prévu, la petite fille était la avec ses Dreams Eater. Devant elle se tenait un grand Girafoudre. Ce dernier envoya le Barbilion et le Ceraterror au loin. Ses yeux écarlates ne fixaient que l'humaine fragile qui tremblait à cause de l'aura sombre et froide qui émanait de la créature. De la foudre sous forme de rayon blanc se dirigea vers elle. La petite blonde ferma les yeux. Elle ne sentit pas l'attaque mais plutôt des bras ferme et musclés la prendre par la taille. Elle ouvrit de suite ses orbites et vit que son partenaire la tenait tout en roulant sur son skate pour échapper à l'attaque. Riku contre-attaqua par une flamme obscure qui donna une brûlure sévère au nightmare. Celui-ci émit un cri strident qui était totalement différent au son que faisait les Girafoudre.

« Tu crois que c'est lui que l'on cherche ? » Demanda Beat qui tenait toujours Rhyme, revenant vers Riku.

« Qui sait ? Je pense qu'il faut le battre pour le savoir. » Répondit Riku. Tous les spirits entourèrent leur ennemi puis l'attaquèrent sans relâche afin de laisser le temps aux humains de se préparer.

Les trois personnes se soignèrent grâce aux élixir qu'ils avaient acheté. Puis ensemble ils utilisèrent des combos pour mettre fin à la vie de l'être maléfique. Le jeune homme avec son skateboard fonça sur lui puis sauta en avant donnant un coup de poing et finalement retomba sur sa planche qui continuait sa route. Suivant le plan, sans le savoir, le géant n'avait plus que Beat en ligne de mire. Le jeune homme au cheveux platines en profita pour rappeler ses deux spirits et fusionna avec eux pour avoir des ailes de démon – enfin de chauve-souris – et sa Keyblade qui brillait. Il se précipita sur les pattes du monstre et celui-ci tomba. La petite fille posa les mains au sol et une grande lumière enveloppa la créature qui semblait hurler. Des que ce fut terminé, la bête avait disparu. Rhyme tomba à genoux au sol reprenant sa respiration.

« On l'a eu ? » Interrogea le bond en regardant la place vide. Les mogs ressortirent de leur cachette soulagés de retrouver le calme.

« Non. Ce n'était qu'une épreuve pour vous analyser. » Répondit une voix qui arriver vers eux. Joshua avait ses mains dans les poches arrières de son pantalon et montrait un air contrarié. « Cette créature est beaucoup plus intelligente que prévue. Elle vous surveillait depuis le début afin de mieux connaître vos tactiques. En plus, il a l'air d'être attiré par les rêves de Rhyme. »

« Quoi ?! Jamais je ne laisserai ce monstre la toucher ! » Hurla le grand-frère protecteur.

« Mais, alors... où est la vraie cible ? » Questionna celui qui avait les cheveux de la même couleur que l'être angélique.

« Je l'ai repéré à la Place de la fontaine. Dépêchez vous ! Je vais prévenir Neku, Sora et Shiki. »

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu. Je me suis encore plus documentée sur le jeu (avec les pins par exemple) si cela peut rassurer. Le moment que j'ai préféré écrire était celui avec Rhyme en solo. Je me suis permise de faire comme je voulais avec la façon d'attaquer de Rhyme et ses pouvoirs car dans son jeu d'origine on ne la voit jamais se battre. Pour l'instant c'est sérieux car c'est le début mais ne vous en faites pas fan de Neku/Joshua, ils pensent l'un à l'autre tout le temps.**

**Merci encore et dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé.**


	3. Chapter 2

Les personnages appartiennent tous à Square Enix même ceux de TWEWY et la ville Travers Town leur appartient aussi. Il ne me reste plus rien sauf la tournure de l'histoire.

Les couples sont toujours JoshNeku et SoRiku mais vous evez savoir maintenant, non? xD

Résumé: ça y est le fameux nightmare a été localisé... et c'est le début d'une grande bataille pour terminer le jeux.

Remerciement à Brume d'Etoiles pour ses conseils et à Myrlia pour ses reviews.

**BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

_**Les cauchemars d'un ange...**_

**Chapitre 2**

Le trio, Riku, Rhyme et Beat, arrivèrent à la Place de la Fontaine. Même si le silence régnait, ils se tenaient près à se défendre ou à attaquer. Soudain de l'ombre jaillit une main noir énorme qui se jeta sur eux et aplatit l'endroit où ils se tenaient il y avait quelques secondes. Riku avais pris Rhyme et sauta sur un mur tandis que Beat roulait le plus vite possible. Le Dreams Eater sortait enfin de sa cachette. Il se révéla à avoir une tête ronde et noire puis que tout son corps était noir. Il avait l'air humanisé car il se tenait debout avec deux jambes pour le soutenir et des bras comme chaque humain. Mais il était étrangement sombre seul sa marque violacé sur ce qui pourrait être son ventre avait une couleur différente. Dans les bras de l'argenté, la petite blonde tremblait, tellement la présence du nightmare était pesante et effrayante. Elle n'avait pas peur mais c'était une réaction qu'elle avait pour se prévenir du danger. Après avoir était remise sur ses deux jambes, elle hurla pour que celui qui venait de s'arrêter plus loin puisse l'entendre « Faites attention ! Ce Dreams Eater... non... cette chose n'est pas à sous-estimé. »

« Mouais... Je vais t'en faire de la bouillie ! Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter Rhyme. » Déclara le blond trop sûr de lui.

« Elle a raison ! Méfie-toi ! Il n'est pas normal ! Quelque chose a dénaturé ce qu'il était à l'origine ! » Hurla plus fort le garçon aux cheveux platines pour que son ami puisse l'entendre et se ravise. Mais ce dernier ne l'écouta pas et fonça sur l'être malfaisant. Beat était prés à mettre sa main au feu que cette chose devait être très lente car plus on est grand, plus on est lourd, moins on va vite. Le nightmare dirigea sa main vers l'endroit où se trouverait Beat dans quelques secondes mais le jeune homme fit un dérapage qui lui permit d'esquiver. Comme prévu, il était trop lent pour attraper le garçon sur le skateboard. Mais il ne chercha pas à relever sa main mais plutôt, celle-ci plongea dans le sol créant un portail à ce même endroit. Et sa main apparut sou la planche et prit possession de l'être humain qui était par dessus. Le garçon qui avait fait son fier se retrouvait coincé. La poigne se serra et il hurla quand il crut entendre ses os craquer à cause de la pression exercée ainsi que l'appellation de son nom dans un cri d'effroi de cette personne qu'il voulait tant protéger. Soudain la main se desserra et le laissa tomber au sol. En levant les yeux, il vit Riku devant lui avec sa Keyblade en main. Il l'avait sauvé. L'argenté se tourna et utilisa rapidement une potion X qui aida le blond à se sentir en pleine forme. Étrangement, il ne buvait pas le liquide mais s'en aspergea. Un son strident se fit entendre, les deux garçons furent obligés de se boucher les oreilles. Neku n'aurait pas eu ce problème car il avait des écouteurs sur ses oreilles. D'un geste de la tête le maître de la Keyblade montra le skate qui était un peu plus loin. Beat n'attendit pas que l'on vienne le prier pour aller chercher son bien. Un coup d'œil rapide vers le mur où il vit que sa partenaire se tenait toujours là. Elle ne savait pas descendre et c'était un bon point car ainsi elle serait en sécurité. Alors que les deux mains du Dreams Eater arrivait vers l'argenté, ce dernier cria « Vas -y Rex ! » Le Tyranoregis se jeta sur la proie. Le jeune homme en profita pour faire un saut en direction de la petite blonde.

« Beat va bien ? » Demanda-t-elle précipitamment alors que Riku venait à peine d'arriver.

« Oui, je les soigné avec ta potion. » Répondit le garçon.

« Mais où est-il ? » Interrogea Rhyme. Ses orbites s'arrondirent quand elle le vit se jeter encore une fois sur l'ennemi. « Riku ! Je dois descendre ! Je dois le sauver ! » Hurla la petite fille dans un élan de détresse. Comprenant ce sentiment, celui de vouloir protéger quelqu'un, il accepta et l'aida à revenir au sol. Elle grimpa sur le dos de son Cératerror et celui-ci partit de suite vers le monstre. La créature n'avait d'yeux que pour le coéquipier de Rhyme car il avait déjà repousser le Dreams Eater envoyé par Riku. Elle sauta de son spirit et envoya une sphère blanche inoffensif dans le ciel. Comme elle s'en doutait, le nightmare devait penser que c'était la même attaque qu'elle avait faîte contre pour le premier de Dreams Eater qu'elle avait rencontré. Mais il se trompait lourdement car ce n'était qu'une diversion pour laisser la voie libre à Beat et Riku. Tous deux l'attaquèrent, de côté pour l'argenté et de dos pour le blond, sans pitié. Le monstre ressemblant à une ombre s'écroula à terre et sembla ne plus pouvoir se relever.

« Riku attention ! » Hurla une nouvelle voix. Le maître de la Keyblade se retourna pour apercevoir son meilleur ami le protéger d'un laser qui provenait de la main qui avait été séparée du corps du nightmare. Le brun qui était dos à son ami encaissa le coup avec son bouclier. Une fois l'attaque terminée Sora tomba à genoux essoufflé. Il en fallait peu pour l'épuiser mais beaucoup pour le gagner. Riku se posta à ses côtés en lui demandant si il allait bien. Ce dernier répondit par un sourire plein de dent.

Beat qui avait lui aussi entendu le cri ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait. Puis il s'aperçut que les mains du monstre n'étaient plus là. Soudain il fut encerclé par plusieurs piques de glace. Puis il y eut une grande explosion. Son grand bouclier magique disparut. Le roux qui avait des écouteurs vint prés de lui.

« Mais qu'est ce que vous fichez là ?! On s'en sortait très bien ! » Hurla le garçon le plus musclé de la bande. Apparemment il n'acceptait pas l'aide de ses amis. Sora, Riku, Rhyme et Shiki les rejoignirent.

« Parce qu'on s'en sort mieux en équipe. » Expliqua la rousse aux cheveux longs. En croisant les bras indignait par l'accueil du blond.

« Elle a raison. Si nous voulons gagner, il faut pouvoir compter les uns sur les autres. » Déclara Riku. Sora et Rhyme hochèrent de la tête pour appuyer leur propos.

« Et si nous n'étions pas arrivés à temps vous serez à l'heure qu'il est de la bouillie. » Rétorqua Neku d'une voix froide. Il arrivait à celui-ci de se montrer très dur, froid et distant envers les autres. Mais il ne savait pas – ou plutôt plus - pourquoi il était comme ça de temps en temps. Beat grinça des dents et ne dit rien.

« Vous discutez mais pour l'instant votre ennemi se prépare à la contre-offensive. » Constata le dernier arrivant qui se tenait à l'écart de la zone de combat. Joshua pointa du doigt leur cible qui avait grandi. Il n'était plus énorme mais Gigantesque. À ce moment là, les six combattants maudirent leur habitude à s'arrêter pendant un combat pour se quereller. Les yeux rouges du nightmare regardaient ses opposants. Puis ils se posèrent sur celui qui supervisait le jeu, Joshua. Il tendit ses bras vers le ciel noir et une sphère noire fut jeté vers le ciel. La partenaire de Beat sursauta. Cela ressemblait étrangement à sa technique. Des rayons noirs atterrirent au sol et entourèrent les joueurs et leurs alliés. Des Dreams Eater par millier apparurent. Ce qui était sur : c'était qu'à côté de lui Pélisort était une poussière. Jamais ils n'avaient vu autant de ces créatures réunis en une salle place et la dimension de la Place de la Fontaine n'était pas négligeable. Le nightmare gigantesque se replaça de manière à avoir ses bras parallèle à son corps. Ne quittant pas l'être angélique du regard. L'argenté fit de même. Les deux êtres se fixaient cherchant à comprendre comment éliminer l'autre. Joshua était très étonné. À la normale, les Dreams Eater n'apportait aucune attention au jeune homme. Ce nightmare n'était pas comme les autres. Il était bien plus puissant.

Neku et Sora utilisaient les murs et les poteaux pour se déplacer pour lancer leurs attaques. Sora synchronisait ses tactiques avec Doggy tandis que l'autre spirit, Lapinou, s'occupait de son côté car ils avaient été séparés. Utilisant les ballons et le plus possible sa fusion avec Doggy, écrasant leurs ennemis. À côté de lui se trouvait le roux qui utilisait des pins pour éliminer ses ennemis. Au départ il privilégia les sorts magiques. Il plaquait ses mains sur ses écouteurs et faisait apparaître du feu puis de la foudre. Il y avait aussi des rochers qui tombaient sur ses ennemis et les fameuses pics de glace. Mais dès que les nightmares étaient trop proches Neku utilisa d'autre pins grâce auxquels il invoqua des lames coupant en deux les Dreams Eater. Mais cela n'en finissait jamais car à chaque monstre détruit un autre arrivait.

Beat et Riku avaient tout autant du mal. Tous deux essayaient de rejoindre le boss qui ne semblait pas être intéressé par le combat, afin de détruire la source. Mais c'était peine perdu. Le garçon aux cheveux platines abandonna l'idée d'utiliser ses techniques car elles leur fallait du temps pour se préparer et du temps, il n'en avait pas ! Le garçon blond écrasait les créatures aux yeux rouges et les frappait avec agilité. Il regarda pendant un petit moment sa cible et crut que les vingt mètres qui les séparait étaient en faite des millions de kilomètres. Même si ils étaient aidé par leur propre spirits, ils avaient l'impression que le fossé entre eux s'élargissait.

Rhyme et Shiki restaient en arrière mais la difficulté était la même. Shiki ne se battait qu'avec le seul moyen qu'elle avait : sa peluche Mr. Nya. Rhyme combinait ses techniques donc une lumière blanche détruisait ses ennemis et elle en faisait apparaître elle-même. Toutes les deux étaient protégées par les deux spirits de la petite fille blonde. Mais la lutte semblait inutile car les nightmares gagnaient en puissance et les Dreams Eater alliés faiblissaient. Rhyme eut soudain une idée, elle appela son amie pour lui expliquer le déroulement. La plus grande acquiesça et rappela Mr. Nya. Il fallait protéger la joueuse qui s'apprêtait à lancer une grande attaque. Une sphère blanche apparut dans les petites mains de la petite fille qui avait les yeux fermé. La magie de Rhyme grandissait et le danger se faisait sentir dans l'autre camp. Une marée de nightmare chargea vers la partenaire de Beat mais avant de l'atteindre, ils étaient éliminés par Shiki et les deux spirits. L'ombre gigantesque fut soudainement captivée par les combats qui se déroulaient. Sa main se leva lentement vers le groupe féminin où une grande attaque se préparait. Une fois tendue un laser apparut qui se propulsa en direction de la petite blonde.

« RHYME ! » Hurla Shiki voyant que l'attaque allait la toucher. L'explosion eut lieu et la rousse regardait la scène bouche bée. Elle était stupéfaite et attristé. À cause d'elle, l'attaque de Rhyme avait échoué et celle-ci devait être gravement blessé. Ni Beat ni elle-même ne pourrait se pardonner. Lorsque la fumée s'évanouit dans les airs. Rhyme était toujours dans la même position avec une sphère bien plus grande qu'au départ et Joshua se trouvait devant. L'argenté se retourna vers celle aux cheveux roses pour lui hocher la tête signifiant qu'il allait la protéger.

Le combat continua puis la petite fille blonde ouvrit les yeux. Sa sphère avait atteint une taille impressionnante et leur cible n'avait pas bougé après la défense de celui qui défendait seul.

« Shiki ! Aide-moi à atteindre Beat et Riku! » Hurla-t-elle pour ce faire entendre. Son amie hocha vivement la tête tandis que l'être angélique se téléporta hors de la zone de combat. L'adolescente se dépêcha d'éliminer les monstres avec l'autre sur ses traces avec la précieuse magie dans ses mains. Elles arrivèrent près des garçons et ils sautèrent de surprise en voyant la quantité d'énergie que Rhyme avait créé.

« Beat j'ai besoin de ton aide. Tu es mon partenaire et je veux que ce soit toi qui m'aide. » Déclara la petite blonde. Ils se fixèrent tous mais très peu de temps car les nightmares étaient nombreux, et le blond prit sa partenaire dans ses bras et monta sur sa planche et fit des cascades impressionnantes afin d'éviter les Dreams Eater. Ils firent le tour du monstre qui était attiré par Riku et Shiki qui déployaient toutes leur force. « Maintenant! » Cria Rhyme. Et le skateboarder laissa la petite fille descendre et cette dernière jeta vers le nightmare sa magie surpuissante. Leur cible se prit l'attaque de plein fouet et les autres petits nightmares s'arrêtèrent. La grande masse noire était à terre et les autres devenaient poussière.

« On a réussi ! » Sauta de joie Beat. Sa partenaire était essoufflée à cause de l'attaque. Elle posa un genoux au sol et le plus grand se dirigea en toute vitesse vers elle. Et tous les autres se rejoignirent.

« On les a battu à plate couture ! » Déclara Sora prenant tout cela à la légère.

« Je n'en serai pas si sûr à ta place. » Répliqua Neku. Le roux regardait sa main puis continua : « Le temps nous est encore compté. » Soudain leur cible se releva et d'un coup emprisonna Rhyme dans sa grande main. Tous crièrent son nom et une sphère obscur apparut dans la main vide du monstre qui la lança en l'air. De cette sphère, plusieurs rayons atterrirent de partout détruisant ce qu'il touchait. Puis il toucha la magie et fut comme aspiré, la dernière chose que dit Rhyme fut le nom de son partenaire. Beat se mit en colère quand il vit que la boule noir disparue avec leur cible et sa sœur.

Soudain, la ville commença à trembler. Puis les contours jaunes de la fontaine qui gardaient l'eau se fissura laissant tout d'abord de minces filets d'eau s'écoulaient. Puis ils grossirent détruisant le rempart et étrangement, il y eu plus d'eau que prévu comme si elle avait triplé de volume, permettant ainsi d'inonder la place. Beat s'empressa de grimper et de s'accrocher à la lampadaire, Riku aida Shiki à aller en hauteur tandis que Neku se chargea de Sora. Au bout de quelques minutes, Joshua arriva en marchant sur l'eau se qui étonna tout le monde et fit rageait le blond qui commençait à avoir des crampes. L'arrivant se mit à briller et tout redevint normal. Ils se réunirent tous au centre de la place où se tenait Joshua.

« Ce monstre a enlevé Rhyme ! » Cria le partenaire de la personne qui avait été kidnappé.

« Oui et c'est le meilleur choix qu'il pouvait faire. » Déclara l'ange. Tous le fixèrent avec des yeux arrondis. Ses paroles laissaient pensées qu'il était heureux de la disparition de la plus petite.

« TEME ! COMMENT OSES-TU DIRE CA ?! » Hurla le blond en prenant l'argenté par le col. Neku ne put supporter la vue de son ami ainsi, aidé de Riku, ils maîtrisèrent le plus costaud. Celui qui se faisait menacer ria.

« Tu n'as pas compris... » Il passa sa main devant son visage en repoussant une mèche. « Sans elle, ce monde va se détruire petit à petit, même si je suis là. Car elle est mon portail et la connexion de ce monde et de nous. Mais vois-tu, si cela avait été Neku, Shiki ou toi qui auraient été enlevés, je ne pourrais rien faire maintenant. » Expliqua-t-il.

« Tu veux dire que tu peux faire quelque chose ? » Coupa Shiki.

« Mm... oui. Comme je l'ai dit, elle est mon portail. Je peux donc la repérer et la rejoindre. Mais si je m'en vais, vous disparaîtrez car rien ne tiendra ce monde et tout ce qui y est, retournera dans le néant avec cette ville. » Répondit l'ange.

« Mais tu as toujours un moyen n'est-ce pas Joshua ? Tu as la capacité d'emmener tout ceux qui te sont liés avec toi. » Déclara Riku.

« De quoi ils parlent ? » Demandèrent en cœur Beat et Sora totalement perdu par cette discussion.

« Bravo Riku. En effet je peux tous vous emmener avec moi sauf Sora et Riku car nous ne sommes pas assez liés. Bon on y va tout de suite où vous avez besoin de faire quelque chose avant de partir ? » Demanda Joshua. Tous déclarèrent qu'ils pouvaient y aller. Mais l'argenté qui était aussi un Dreams Eater préféra d'abord expliquer le plan à son meilleur ami.

« Joshua va emmener Neku, Beat et Shiki avec lui et après grâce à mes pouvoirs de spirit, je localiserai le passage et tu devras me suivre à la trace pour ne pas te perdre... » Il se stoppa et réfléchit une seconde. « … je voulais dire que si tu ne me suis pas tu risquerais de _**me**_ perdre. » Comme prévu, à la pensé de perdre son ami qu'il a tant de fois déjà perdu ne le réjouis pas et l'invita donc à suivre les consignes de son meilleur ami qui était bien plus que ça.

L'être angélique prit la main de Neku qui rougit légèrement au contact de son ami puis celle de la seule fille. Il demanda au plus grand de faire de même et c'est ce que le blond fit. Des ailes à la couleur pur apparurent dans le dos de l'argenté présent. Et le sol se mit à briller ainsi que celui qui possédait des ailes. Une lumière blanche se créa et elle partit avec eux. Riku tendit sa Keyblade vers le ciel en direction de la lumière, les yeux fermés puis une serrure apparut. Sora s'empressa de faire la même chose et tous deux s'en allèrent avec l'espoir de retrouver Rhyme.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu, je connais tout le jeu si ça peu rassurer car j'ai vu toute l'histoire et le combat en plus. Rhyme est à l'action et s'affirme même si ça fait un peu mal de la voir se faire enlever (encore et pas par Konishi cette fois...). Si vous remarquez bien, j' ai mis _"Bon on y va tout de suite où vous avez besoin de faire quelque chose avant de partir ?"_ comme dans les jeux vidéos où à ce moment là on va sauvegarder et acheter des objets xD. Désolé de l'avoir sorti tard et j'éspère que ce chapitre vous aura plus.**

**Merci d'avoir lu et dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé.**


End file.
